The present invention relates to a barrier system that distributes intrusion loads.
Various safety systems may be found in vehicles to provide protection to the passengers of the vehicle. Such systems include air bags and seat belts. Other systems have yet to address protection against rear cargo load intrusion into the passenger compartment of the vehicle, which could jeopardize the safety of passengers in the vehicle.
The barrier system according to the present invention provides protection against rear cargo load intrusion into a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The barrier system is located in the rear cargo compartment of the vehicle. The barrier system includes a load bearing barrier net, a first set of attachments that connect the load bearing barrier net to a shelf panel in the rear cargo compartment and a second set of attachments that connect the load bearing barrier net to a wheel house in the rear cargo compartment. The first set of attachments may be removable and the second set of attachments may not be removable. The first set of attachments is connected to the shelf panel via a first set of brackets and the second set of attachments is connected to the wheel house via a second set of brackets.